<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince Charmer by WindFireWheels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880438">Prince Charmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels'>WindFireWheels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual M-Preg, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Rewrite, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Protoman.exe X Lan Hikari]</p><p>Love. A term used towards alot of things. Whether it be an item, person, food, there's almost endless things you can use it for. The most common term is romantic love; Romantic love is when the chemicals in your body churn when certain cues of the other sets them off and you feel as if you never want to let that person go. Romantic love is when you care for the other and want to help them succeed. Romantic love is also feeling the same feelings back. </p><p>But, sometimes, the person you love is someone you barely even know.....</p><p>Meet Lan Hikari, a young boy going through his first experience with romantic love. Although one of his friends is already crushing on him, He doesn't return those feelings, for he has found another. His name? Protoman. The two of them barely know eachother, but at least know they exist. You could call them friends, but not close ones. Protoman seems to have a horde of fangirls around him wherever he walks, which is unfortunate for Lan. Lan honestly feels like it's wrong to love someone of the same gender, and someone almost unknown to yourself but..... 'love just happens', and its an emotional roller coaster neither of them are prepared to ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blues.EXE | ProtoMan.EXE/Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 'You'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I decided to rewrite this for.... multiple reasons. Mostly because nothing made sense and uh- yeah. Also the smuts where bad imo so I'll rewrite them to be longer and better for you horny teenagers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan groaned, tossing and turning in his bed. It wasn't because he couldn't sleep, but it was something else. "Lan? Is something the matter?" Megaman- Lans NetNavi- asked within Lans PC, getting a groan in return. "Just go away! I'm not in the mood..." Lan snarled, hearing his Navi 'tch'. "Alright then, if you say so" He turned around "I'll just leave else where," of course, this was one of his little... tricks to get Lan into telling him what's wrong. "W-Wait..." Lan sat up, Megaman turning around to face him "I... kinda need to vent it out to someone s-so if you promise not to say then I guess I'll tell you". "How bad is it, exactly?" He asked. "It's pretty bad cause.... I'm inlove with... a guy" Lan sighed. "You're inlove with a guy?" Megaman repeated "I don't think that's bad, really. I'd say you can like who you like, as long as you're not hurting anyone"</p><p>"That's... true, I guess, but I barely know him! It all started from that darn virus incident...." He shivered from the memories. About a month ago, The NetSaviours- Lan, Chaud and Raika- had been called to investigate an abandoned warehouse that was supposedly filled with Dark Shards, which are dark chips but crystal shards, for a basic summary. Whilst investigating, they came across a computer, but after they jacked their Navis into it, they discovered it was overrun with viruses. Lan being Lan decided to test out a glove he had found recently called Data Corruption. It allowed him to enter the internet- and also some other things- but he obviously got cocky and thought he could defeat the viruses by himself, due to his powers. </p><p>Lan was quickly overpowered, with the Navis having to save him. He couldn't really show up to school wounded, So he's taken the month off. "Just please promise me you won't tell anyone! Especially Chaud because I know he'll hate me if he finds out!" He begged. "Alright, I promise." Megaman said "But who's the guy you like? You've sparked my interest". Lan groaned again "Ughhh.... if you really wanna know, it's Protoman, alright?" Megamans eyes quickly widened. He was surprised that Lan was so honest, but also surprised at who it was. He knew the two barely knew eachother, but as Protoman sort of 'protected' Lan the most during the virus incident, that could've sparked it. </p><p>"I just hate myself for it..." He snarled, clenching his fists. "I-I... well.... I don't see why you should." Megaman replied, but he was still surprised. "I... guess..." Lan soon 'relaxed' his body "But will he even like me back?". "Maybe if you got to know him more he might-" He replied, in a somewhat happy tone. "Yeah, but I can't even touch him!" Lan, however, didn't seem to happy. "But you can, remember? Not only is there pulse transmission, but there's data corruption" He said, soon gesturing to a black and Dark Purple glove on Lans desk "And he's able to come into the real world with a dimensional chip" "Well, yeah-" Lan got up from his bed and walked over to his desk, picking up the glove; Data Corruption. All he knew about it was that it could teleport him quicker, and it could take him into the cyberworld. </p><p>He decided to slip the glove on, preparing to enter. Although the somewhat haunted him, he knew he would HAVE to do it, and in a matter of seconds, Lan had vanished into the Cyberworld, headed for NetCity. Once there, He looked around in awe. "It.... looks better in person..." He whispered to himself {Should I or should I NOT go look for Protoman?} He eventually decided it would be best to look around, since Protoman would most likely be at work. This unusually felt normal to him, dispite how unusual all the NetNavis looked. Lan all of a sudden froze in place upon hearing a voice saying "Hikari". He instantly recognized the deep, yet soothing tone. The voice belonged to Protoman, both conveniently and inconveniently. "P-Protoman?" Lan stammered, turning around to look at the 'large' Navi "What're you doing here?"</p><p>"I should ask you the same thing" Protoman honestly intimidated him, But.... still... he couldn't help but admire. </p><p>Up close, Protoman looked so hot to him. Clearing his throat, Protoman managed to snap Lan out of his fantasies. "Oh! Right!" Lan nervously chuckled "I just.... came here out of curiosity, and came to see the sights... and you?". "Business" Is all that he replied with. {Well, obviously} Lan mentally rolled his eyes "W-W-while you're here, would you like to hang out some time-?" Protoman practically looked shocked. "I'm.... sorry?" He blinked, clearly confused. "I mean, we're technically friends, right? We should probably get to know eachother incase anything happens, y'know?" His voice sounded somewhat shaky, nervous he'd get rejected. "Fine, I guess we can." Protoman sighed "Just stay safe, will you? Apparently, Virus attacks are becoming more common, and I don't want you getting hurt" That just made Lans cheeks warm up. "H-hey! You know I only got myself hurt because I didn't have my necklace!" He huffed, cheeks almost visibly red. "And? You don't have it on right now" Protoman pointed to Lans neck, and surprise surprise, there was no necklace. </p><p>"I-i-i-i" Lan tried to think of something smart to come back with, but just sighed in defeat. "Ill be going now. I'm sure you obviously know why" Protoman began to walk off "Just remember to meet me back here at around 6 tomorrow, if you can". Lan hesitantly waved goodbye, and watched as Protoman disapeared into the crowd of Navis. That's when Lan quickly ran off elsewhere to go and fanboy about his encounter. He seemed to be in an open cyberspace, with a few floating blocks of some sort, and he decided he would sit on one. "H-Hah.... no way that was real... r-right?" Lan stammered again, placing a hand on his cheek and feeling how warm it is "It was... probably real...." He groaned "But I swear that was the perfect time to confess! So why didn't I just do that!?" He angrily threw his hands in the air and let them drop back down to his side, soon facepalming "I'm an absolute IDIOT"</p><p>Lan just decided to relax, of sorts, and close his eyes. He soon started to imagine himself with Protoman, the two sitting next to eachother and holding hands. Then, He started to mumble things, reaching his hand out to touch nothing. In his imagination, His hand was cupping Protomans cheek as they kissed. However, once the kiss parted, Lan opened his eyes. "D-Darn.... Just my imagination..." Lan sounded... disappointed "I wish that I could just be with... with you..." He eventually got up. "All I should do is hope that he falls for me, r-right?" He tried his best to cheer himself up, but it didn't exactly work, sadly. </p><p>He soon jacked out of the net and got back to his room, flopping on his bed as soon as he did. "..... So, how did it go?" Megaman asked, hearing Lan scream into his pillow "I'm guessing it didn't go very well-" "No! It didn't!" Lan sat up "I didn't confess when I had the chance! I just asked him to hang out!". "Did he say yes?" Megaman tilted his head slightly. "H-He did.... Gotta meet him at 6 tomorrow..." He started to nervously fiddle with his fingers. "That's a start! I feel like you two should get to know eachother more before anything" Mega chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess..." He looked down at the floor, a small smile on his face. He was.... happy and excited... But also.. nervous. What if he messed up? All he could really do was wait for the time to come.... and Lan better not miss it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bruh this is so short aaa <br/>I honestly wanted to get this done quick so yeah,, I'm exited to rewrite Lust and Darkness tho 😳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, I have a few more minutes to prepare..." Lan said, looking at his alarm, clearly excited. "Someone's happy" Megaman chuckled, already in Lans PC. "Yeah, I guess... I'm really excited to get to know Protoman more, really.... I swear Chaud'll kill me if he finds out, But I guess it's work the risk" He shrugged. "I doubt he'll LITERALLY kill you..." Megaman said. "Mhm. I mean, we're friends...." He then grabbed Data Corruption "Friends don't kill eachother, right?"(*distant danganronpa theme*). Mega just shook his head, shortly before Lan left.... without saying goodbye, again. He was quick to head to NetCity in excitement, but hoped no familiar faces would show up. Lan had the biggest smile on his face, because he was going to hang out with his crush and hopefully become close friends. Lan seemed to be lost, not knowing exactly where they where going to meet, up until he heard a girl scream. It didn't sound like trouble, but more like.... Fangirls. He instantly KNEW that Protoman must be around, just hidden in a flock of fangirls. He decided to go towards where he could hear lots of females, and to nobody's surprise, there was a legitimate horde of fangirls around Protoman.  </p><p>Lan managed to make his way to the 'front' of the crowd, and noticed how they all kept their distance from Protoman, not just pouncing on him and being.... more overwhelming than they already are. After a while, Protoman and the crowd disapeared. While Protomans was more mysterious, the fangirls must've just gotten bored. Lan was still standing where he was in the crowd, confused, but going back to look for Protoman yet again. All of a sudden, He was pulled into an alley. "Wh- hey-!" Just before he could say anything else, a hand was put over his mouth. "Will you be quiet?" A familiar voice whispered, clearly mad. It was... Proto. "They'll find me if you're not careful!"</p><p>"Uh-huh... you're the one who pulled me here in the first place!" Lan retaliated, muffled by Protomans hand. "I'm serious.... now just.. keep quiet and make sure you keep up." He let go of Lan, going near the sort of 'edge' of the alleyway and peering out "If they see me again, they won't leave me alone...." He sighed, angrily "And I also don't want to carry you". After a while, He saw that Lan didn't have his necklace, picking him up in a bridal carry. Lans speed whilst flying is pretty decent and he'd be able to keep up with Protoman. However, without his necklace, he can't fly, so in the end, he was carried, anyways. Lans face turned bright red as he was soon carried off somewhere, most likely a private place. In a matter of minutes, they had arrived at a seemingly open and empty cyberspace, similar to the one Lan was in before. But, in the distance, there seemed to be an oasis of some kind, which Proto walked towards. "Where are we going?" Lan asked. "You'll see" Protoman replied, a slight smirk on his face. </p><p>They eventually arrived at the oasis, Lan finally being on foot again. Protoman parted some bushes and lead Lan towards the main part of the oasis, which just looked normal. Heck, it even had a small pond.... or lake. "Woah! This is so cool!" Lan said in awe. "Thanks, I guess.... this place is private, and you're the only one besides Chaud who knows about it" Protoman sat down infront of the pond, gesturing for Lan to sit next to him, which he obviously did. {Man, I feel so special right now!} Lan thought, happily {I'm the only one who knows about this place aside from Chaud!? This is awesome! We're a match made in heaven...} At least he thinks. He doesn't know it could go bad. </p><p>"Hmm... Since I've never really hung out with anyone, how do I hang out with someone?" Protoman curiously looked at Lan, who could barely even speak at the time. "I-I- uh... Well.." Lan gulped "We could.... talk about interests, and stuff-". "But, what exact stuff?" He tilted his head slightly. "Erm, music interests, hobbies, and possibly other things. It could be... basically anything" Lan decided to lay on his back. </p><p>"Ah, I see... i don't really get to do much, due to work" He sighed a little "Sometimes, work can be boring. "That must suck" Lan put his hands behind his head "You should try doing stuff other than work if you can. I don't really have many reccomendations, though". "Well, I often come here whenever i can" He got up and walked closer to the lake "Hey, you wanna know something?". Lan sat back up again, eventually walking over. "There's fish in here" He said. "Really?" Lan looked at the water closely, soon seeing a fish "Wow.... so, fish exist in the cyberworld?" Protoman nodded. "Yes, surprisingly enough." The two watched as more fish came into view. </p><p>"Do you have any food? For the fish" Lan asked. "Unfortunately, I don't... this whole 'hang out' thing has been on my mind all day" Protoman looked a little upset, unusually. "R-really?" His cheeks warmed up again, since he felt... happy, not noticing Protomans slightly sad expression. "Yes, weirdly enough. I honestly expected you'd be late..." Protoman decided to sit back down, watching Lan reach his hand into the water. "The water feels so real..." Lan murmured, feeling the fish swim around his hand. He just silently nodded, just watching Lan admire the fish. Lan seemed to be getting a 'close look', but it was eventually too close. He soon fell in, but he wasn't that good of a swimmer. Protoman noticed and quickly pulled Lan out. Lan coughed up water, and fell against Protoman. He could barely stand, being brought further from the lake</p><p>"G-Geez..." Lan coughed again, leaning against Protoman. "Are you alright now?" Protoman asked, holding him close. Lan wasn't able... to respond. The current position he was in just made him feel.... like Protoman loved him. Of course, He was just imagining things, but.. why? Why was Protoman holding him like this? </p><p>"I- uh... yeah, I guess.. I was honestly kinda scared" He chuckled. Protoman lightly nodded, not saying a word. "Soo, now that's over, wanna ask eachother extremely random questions for no reason other than to get to know eachother more?" He sat up a little. "I guess we could" Protoman did seem a little confused as to why Lan had worded it like that.</p><p>Soon, Lan started to randomly ask Protoman all sorts of random questions, like work times, what he likes, dislikes and alot more. They all seemed... oddly spesific, but Protoman didn't care. He just answered most of them willingly. Lan then yawned and layed down "I'm bored... and tired..". "Well, I'd say to leave before you sleep?" Protoman said, looking down at him. "Mmnn.... naaahhhh. Too lazy." He mumbled, closing his eyes "Well, g'night". Protoman let out a slightly annoyed sigh "Just glad I managed to get the day off today..." "Yeah, yeah... just lemme sleep.." Lan groaned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 'Love'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lan and Proto are dating now hehe :)))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to just- leave the chapter as is, with a few updates. The one I had in progress was short as fuck in comparison, so yeah.<br/>Also I'm shitting my pants why can Lan fly in the 1st chapter without his necklace but in the next he needs it wtf<br/>Dw, Lan actually requires his necklace- as it's a source of his new powers.<br/>Hey wait a minute is the next chapter horny chapter- oh fuck</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan sighed as he began to write down something on a piece of paper. Although he had to do his homework, this apparent 'letter' was more important. {I dont know if he'll like it.. or even accept it but...} Lan thought to himself {I'll try my best-!}. Lan soon heard a knock at the door. As Mrs. Hikari had gone shopping and trusted him with the house for the time being, he answered it himself. There, he saw his childhood friend, Maylu Sakurai. "Oh, hey Lan" Maylu greeted. "H-hey..." Lan stuttered nervously "So... What brings you here, M-Maylu..." He began to nervously sweat. "Just a quick friendly visit" She replies "May I come in?". Without thinking, Lan nods and let's Maylu in. "Oh? Is Mrs. Hikari gone?" She asked, noticing Lans mother wasn't in. "Yeah, she just went out shopping." Lan replied, looking to walk over to his room. "I see..." She appeared to notice that Lan was looking at the door to his room "What's wrong, Lan?" Maylu asked. "N-nothing!" Lan stammered. Soon, Maylu walked over to his room, with Lan walking behind, trying to stop her. "Are you hiding something from me?" She looked at Lan, confused. "N-No... not a-at all! I'm not hiding anything.... it's just uh-" He tried to think of an excuse. She tried to push forward, but he grabbed her arm, stopping Maylu in her tracks. "There's definetly something you're hiding." She said, shaking Lan off of her and darting for his room. {NOT GOOD-!} Lan chased after her. Once he reached his room, he saw Maylu reading his letter that he was writing. "What's this? Some sort of love letter?" She picked it up and showed it to him. "N-No.... just writing practice, that's all!" Lan chuckled nervously as he began to sweat even more. "Writing practice?" Maylu tilted her head, confused "Since when-" but Lan took the letter from her. "Yeah, since now." He said, sternly "N- now, if you would excuse me, I'd like to get back to it!". "Fine.... buuut I get to watch" Maylu smirked with her hands on her hips.</p><p>He groaned "Fiiinnneeee" Lan sat down back at his desk, placed the note down and began to write it, his hand shaking slightly, as he knew Maylu was watching over his shoulder. {This seriously looks like a love note} Maylu thought to herself {but who is it for?} "Can you not stand so close?" Lan looked at Maylu, their faces almost meeting, lips inches away. Maylu blushed "A-ah! Right, sorry!" She backed off slightly {We where so close to kissing....}. "Right.... I'm almost done anyways..." Lan says, getting back to writing. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Maylu asked. "This is just some practice before I do any." Lan replies, nearly done with his letter "Once I'm done, I'll do my homework.... after some reading, that is". This only got Lan a flick to the head. "Owww.... Maylu..." He rubbed the spot Maylu flicked "Ya didn't have to flick me so hard!". "And you don't have to read" She replied, huffing. "Which means I won't be able to read my homework~" He smirked. "Wha- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Maylu crossed her arms "Anyways, Roll saw you in NetCity yesterday" She suddenly says, causing Lans face to go bright red. "Hah.... S-Sh-She did?" He stammered, Sweating nervously once more. "Yeah. So, what where you doing back there?" Maylu asked. "Nothing much.... just patrolling a little...." Lan tried to avoid all eye contact with Maylu, hiding the fact he was really hanging out with Protoman. "You know how dangerous it is" She let her arms drop back down to her side. "But I was fine. I don't understand why you're all overprotective over me! Yeah, I'm some 'important' dragon thing and apparently, I can save the world but if I can do all that, why protect me?" Lan practically whined, placing his note somewhere for later. "Only Harmony and this 'he' she keeps talking about knows." Maylu explained, sitting down on Lans bed. "Huh.... have you ever wondered who 'he' is? I mean, Harmony brings him up alot" Lan says. "Yeah..... I feel like he's some god figure to the '5 guardians'. I'm sure Harmony knows, but won't tell us" Maylu replied. Lan just nods, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"So.... I'm gonna do my homework so you should get going" He gets out his homework and starts to do it, only so Maylu would believe him and leave. "Not happening. I'll stay here until you've done your homework." Maylu crossed her arms once more. "What? You can't be serious!" Lan swiveled his chair to look at the girl. "Oh, I'm serious, Alright." She smirks "Now you had better do it or else". "Oh come on, that's just cruel!" Lan frowned. Maylus smirk widened slightly, almost into a grin "Oh, I know. Now back to work, Chop Chop". Lan just grumbled at this, swiveled himself around to face his desk again and began to do his homework, as Maylu wanted him to. "Right, it's done." He sighed, getting out of his chair "Now can you please go?". Maylu shook her head "Not until I've checked to see if you answered your questions correctly". "Whaaaaat?" Lan whined again "You know you're not my teacher, Right!?". "So? Consider this almost 'help' for when you hand it in." She got up and began to check through Lans homework. {Come on.... hurry up...} Lan was getting impatient {Love is waiting for me!}. "Alright. Ive checked your answers." Maylu looked at Lan "And you just barely got any right. You must've rushed it". "But is it enough to make you finally leave?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess...." She sighs slightly "But you're definetly hiding something from me, which is why you're asking me to leave". "N-no I'm not..." Lan said, looking away. Maylu glared at the boy before leaving without word. Once she closed the door, Lan let out a sigh of relief. "Finally.... she's gone.... Now I can deliver this message to him..." He walked over to his desk and picked up the note, along with the glove that allows him to enter the cyber world. Lan placed on the glove and was instantly brought to NetCity where he went to search for his 'love'. "I can't find him anywhere.... maybe he's back at that oasis thing...." Lan began to make his way towards the oasis via flying, as he had his necklace on once again. Lan soon arrived at his destination and little to no suprise, He found Protoman there. {Alright.... it's now or never...} He nervously walked towards the Navi in red. "H-Hey, P-P-Protoman?" Lan stammered, causing Protoman to jump slightly. "Lan? What're you doing here?" Protoman turned to look at him. "W-Well I came to ask you s-something.... if it's okay with you, that is..." Lans nervous sweating returned once more. "Okay...?" Protoman said, standing up and looking down at Lan, basically intimidating him. "E-Err... I... well..." He got out the letter and gulped "..... Okay..." Lan took a deep breath "These past few days have been wild.... especially with you. Everyone has been overprotective over me, But the only person who I would truly love to protect me..... is you... I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. Yeah, I know. It's basically impossible.... But I would love it to happen someday. Perhaps we should try something similar and start dating. And maybe we could take it to the next level to allow us to be together.... forever" both Lans and Protomans faces went red. "U-Uh... what...?" Protoman tried to hide his blush. </p><p>"Yeah.... what I'm trying to say is that.... I love you" Lan held the note up to his face. Protoman grabbed Lans arm that was holding the note, moved it out of the way, leaned in close and kissed Lan, with the smaller boy returning the kiss. "P-Protoman....?" Lan stepped back in surprise "Did you just.... kiss me!?". "Well, yeah...." Protoman chuckled "So, when's our first date?". "F-first.... D-date!?" Lan stuttered "Ah.... H-How about sometime tomorrow?". Protoman nods "I'll see if I can make some time tomorrow. For now.... let's just.... snuggle" "S-snuggle!?" Lan took another step back "You.... you can't just say that..." "Why not?" Protoman asked, grinning and taking a small step forward, only to cup one of Lans cheek with his hand. "B-because.... it's not like you" Lan said, looking down at the floor. "I see.... But what if I'm not who I seem?" Protoman made him look back up. "It's possible but.... Why do you like me back?" Lan asked. "It's.... complicated..." Protoman removed his hand from Lans face, sitting back down. Lan sat next to him, only to instantly be pulled closer "H-hey.... don't do that so suddenly..." his face was now almost glowing red from blush. "Oh, come on.... am I not allowed to show affection to my own boyfriend?" Protoman said, jokingly. "I- well.... nehhhhhh" Lan buried his face in Protomans chest, grumbling. Protoman chuckled, slowly starting to stroke Lans hair, getting another small grumble from the boy. "You're cute...." Protoman planted a small kiss on Lans head, as he couldn't really kiss anywhere else. "Protooooooo~" Lan whined. </p><p>Lan then pulled Protoman in for another kiss on the lips, quickly turning into a small make out session, ending with Protoman pinning Lan to the ground, laughing slightly. "T-Too early!" Lan squeaked as Protoman began to nip at his neck. "Oh come on, we're not REALLY going to do it.... unless you want to" He then planted a hickey right in plain sight on Lans neck. "N-no.... give it a few months.... or.... uhh.... weeks..." Lan tried to break free from Protomans grasp, but couldn't quite do anything other than get one of his hands free to try and push him away. Protoman soon got off of Lan, allowing the boy to sit up again. "Great.... now I probably have a hickey. Thanks" Lan placed a hand on his neck "Just hope nobody notices.... ESPECIALLY at school..." he sighs. "Hah.... Alright." Protoman said before giving Lan a quick cheek smooch "Anyways, what time are you available?". "I-I... I dunno.... luckily, I go back to school sometime next week so...." Lan then began to think "How about sometime around 8?" He suggested. Protoman nodded "I'll see if I can make it". </p><p>The next day</p><p>"NONONONONONO IM GONNA BE LATE!" Lan began to look through his closet for something to wear on his date "OH WHY DID I HAVE TO READ THOSE COMICS!? I KNEW I HAD TO GO OUT WITH PROTOMAN TODAY!". "Lan, just calm down!" Megaman reasured, as he knew what was wrong "You'll be fine.... just half an hour late....". "Not. Helping." Lan growled, finding some sort of suit. Luckily, it was still his size so he put it on. He can't remember when or where he wore it last, but he was just glad it fit. Lan soon placed on the glove to enter the cyberworld. "Right.... so where's this restaurant?" Lan asked himself, taking a small stroll around "Ah, there it is" he noticed Protoman standing outside a large building. He then ran towards his date "Hey..... sorry I'm late...". Protoman smiles slightly "I'm gonna ignore the fact you're half an hour late". "Y-Yeah...." Lan sighed "Can we just ignore that and get on with our date?". Protoman nods, takes Lans hand and takes him inside. Lan was actually nervous, mainly because he's on a date with Protoman, but also because the place he was taken was somewhere rather fancy. Yes, he has been to a fancy restaurant before, but this time he wasn't with his friends. Once they where seated, Lan nervously hid his face behind a menu. </p><p>"You okay?" Protoman asked, clearly concerned. "Hah.... Yeah....." Lans face was clearly red. "Alright. If anything bothers you, let me know immediately" Proto replies "Anyways, have you decided on what you would like to eat?". Lan shook his head "Not yet.... these all sound.... weird" he slowly looks up at Protoman. "How So?" Protoman tilts his head. "Some of these don't really sound.... I dunno.... nice? Plus, they all sound pretty fancy". "We can go somewhere else if you want" Protoman placed his menu down. Lan shook his head again. Protoman was genuinely concerned about Lan "Are you sure?". "Yeah, I'm sure" Lans voice was partially shaky. Took the two a while to decide on what they wanted but sure enough they did. Since I don't do good with food parts of roleplays, let's skip the part where they ate and went back off to their little oasis. "Eh? It looks different to when I last came here.... you couldn't have done that overnight" Lan said, looking around. The oasis was now glowing with light, as there where a bunch of lights hung up. Lan soon noticed the spot they usually end up going to was different, only by a little. There was a small picnic blanket down where they'd usually sit, along with two unusually placed pillows. There was also a box next to them. "But we just ate....." Lan walks over to the small 'picnic'. "I know. Those 'boxes' aren't for keeping food in, though" Protoman walked over too, opening the box, revealing one large blanket- no a duvet for the two.</p><p>"I-I... what?" Lan was confused "What're we gonna do with that?". "Ah, well, alot of things. Mainly just cuddle under them, no big deal, right?" Protoman placed the duvet down near Lan. "You're acting way too different from before, Proto" Lan says, picking up the Duvet and laying it down for them "Is there some sort of catch?". Protoman shook his head "Maybe I don't want to be as 'cold' as you think I am." He replied "But come on, I have a pet snake for gods sake". "You have a what?" Lan tilts his head. "Cyber-snake" Protoman almost nervously replies. "So, Rush isn't the only 'Cyber-animal' anymore?" Lan gets under the Duvet and hugs one of the pillows slightly. "And Jiro" Protoman 'adds' as he gets in with Lan, pulling the smaller boy closer. "Oh yeah.... Jiro.... you mean Harmonys black and white cat, right?" Lan looks up at Protoman. "Yep" Proto plainly replies. "So.... what now? Just cuddle and talk about things?" Lan asked. "Yeah.... Or just fall asleep here.... your pick~" Protoman grinned. "Let's go with the talk and cuddle for now..... leaving the sleeping til later~" Lan replied, smirking "How about we continue those weird questions?". Protoman nods "Alright. I'll go first. Right so this one is really random but.... what's your spirit animal?". Lan gives Protoman a 'seriously' look and turns into a wolf. "Oh.... right..." Protoman remembers that Lan is a wolfkid, and wolves are basically his spirit animal.... probably. "Right.... what's yours?" Lan turned back into a human, except the ears, tail and paws stayed, because after Lan turns into a wolf, he has to suffer being a wolfkid for a while. "I have no idea" Protoman replied. "Okay..... my turn.." Lan tried to ask Protoman a question, but he was cut off by a yawn "Damn.... I'm tired..." he buried his face in Protomans chest "Can I sleep here?". "Sure~" Protoman began to stroke Lans hair again. "Thank you...." Lan yawned, closing his eyes to sleep. Protoman kissed Lans head and whispered a small 'goodnight' before going to sleep with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>